


Queen of my Heart (you're my favourite)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [38]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't worry this is not an angst fic, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: When Kara goes down, Lena knows it’s bad. When she tries to get up, but immediately sits back down, she’s sure. Her heart feels like it’s suddenly constricted to half its size.“Alex,” she starts, but she’s barely gotten the name out before her girlfriend’s sister is nodding and on her feet.“I know.”orKara breaks her leg, she's adorable when she's high, and Lena's an angel.





	Queen of my Heart (you're my favourite)

**Author's Note:**

> My mom: *freaks out on me for absolutely nothing*
> 
> Me: Alright it's time to finish a fic so I can get that sweet sweet validation.
> 
> Based on this prompt from an anon:
> 
> I absolutely adored your last fic - everything about it: actually scrap that - I love everything about the trampoline series! If you’re taking prompts, could you consider maybe a Kara’s playing soccer or a sport, gets injured - breaks her leg or something similar, Alex is in the ER when she comes in, has it operated on and is basically high as a kite and the superfriends are all floofy. And all the Lena being a protective badass girlfriend would be amazing. Maybe. If you wanted! Much love!

It’s very rarely that Kara’s entire family _and_ Lena are able to attend one of her soccer games. (Not that she doesn’t view Lena as part of her family, but like, Lena’s just… she’s something else, too. She’s special.) Kara understands, it’s no big deal – her parents have demanding jobs, as does Alex, not to mention that Alex has her own life, her own family and friends.

(Lena’s at all her games, but that’s different. Lena Luthor is the love of her life, and Kara’s at all her debate meets, too. That’s just who they are to each other.)

So, yeah, they’re not always all there – in fact, it only happens once in a while. But that just makes days like today all the more special. Because when Kara looks out to the stands, her cheering section’s as big as it gets – her mom and dad, Alex and Maggie, Lena, Winn and James. Lucy’s parents are here two, and even Lois, and Kara grins at Lucy from her place on the pitch. The other girl throws her a thumbs up before running for the ball when the whistle blows.

Lucy easily gains control of the ball, and it feels like mere seconds later that she’s passing it to Kara (when in fact it took some minutes, and some skill, and maybe even some encouragement from their personal cheering section, to get them close enough to the goal box) and Kara’s putting it in the top left corner of the net. Lucy high-fives her as they run back to their positions, and Kara blows Lena a kiss as she runs past her. Lena pretends to catch it and presses her closed hand against her heart, and Kara swears she can feel her own swell.

(It’s a little ritual they have, the kiss blowing thing. They’ve been doing it since Kara scored her first goal in ninth grade, and yet it still makes her feel all warm and fuzzy every single time. As does most things to do with Lena, honestly.)

The second pass from Lucy comes a bit high, and Kara jumps to head it into the goal, just as she’s dine it a million times. The ball comes in a perfect arc, and Kara’s jump is timed perfectly, and it’s going to go in, she can feel it –

She never sees it coming, but the next moment she’s colliding with someone in the air, and then they’re falling and Kara hears a snap. Her first thought is _damn, this other girl just got hurt real bad,_ but then she gets up and – whoa, her leg is not coming with her? Was that snap – was that _her leg_? That’s when the pain settles in, and Kara suddenly doesn’t care who’s watching – her face scrunches up and she’s crying.

_God,_ it hurts.

***

When Kara goes down, Lena knows it’s bad. When she tries to get up, but immediately sits back down, she’s sure. Her heart feels like it’s suddenly constricted to half its size.

“Alex,” she starts, but she’s barely gotten the name out before her girlfriend’s sister is nodding and on her feet.

“I know.”

It feels like seconds before Alex and Eliza, with the help of Callie the school nurse, has Kara on a stretcher. Her face is still scrunched up in pain, and she’s squeezing the life out of Lena’s hand. She’s whimpering softly, too, and Lena presses her free hand to Kara’s cheek.

“Hey, Kara, baby, look at me. I know it hurts, sweetie, but you’re okay. You’re going to be okay. You’re okay.”

Kara leans into the pressure of her hand, and manages a small, strained smile when their eyes lock. Lena keeps repeating the words, keeps reassuring her. “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

“Hey, Kara?” Callie says. “Alex and I are going to splint your leg, okay, and I’m sorry, but it’s going to hurt. A lot.”

Kara pales and squeezes Lena’s hand again. Eliza goes to take her other one. “Are you ready, sweetie?”

Kara nods, gulps, and Lena feels like she’s physically bending the bones in her hand, but then her leg is splinted, and Alex, Callie, Maggie and James are carrying the stretcher to Eliza’s car.

“We’re not getting an ambulance?” Lena asks.

Alex shakes her head. “It’ll be quicker if we just take her ourselves. Lena, get in the back seat with her, keep her calm. Mom, you drive. I’ll be in the passenger seat. Maggie, will you and Dad make sure the rest of the kids can get there?”

“You got it, babe.”

“Of course, honey.”

“Good. Let’s get going, people.”

***

Eliza and Alex find them in the waiting room, where they’re taking up most of the room. By now, most of Kara’s team is there, too, and the soccer players jump up with everyone else when the Danvers women enter the room. Alex turns to Lena, and that makes her heart fill up with warmth.

“The surgery’s done, and she’s doing well. It couldn’t have gone better. Both the bones in her lower leg were broken, but they were clean breaks so they should heal nicely. She should be waking up in about an hour, and then you can be in to see her – _you_ meaning Lena, not all of you. The rest of you need to work out shifts or something, starting tomorrow during visiting hours.”

“But – “ Lucy starts, but Alex shushes her.

“Visiting hours, Lucy Lane. Three at a time. Schedule.”

“That’s my wife, the nerd, everyone,” Maggie jokes, and the kids laugh.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex returns her smile, “but seriously though, you guys, Kara’s fine, I promise, and you can come see her tomorrow, okay?”

When Maggie starts ushering kids out, Alex reaches out to take Lena’s hand.

“C’mon, Lena. You can come wait in her room for her to wake up.”

“Really?” Lena’s been keeping it together amazingly, but at the thought of actually getting to see Kara after hours of waiting while she was in surgery, she can feels tears welling up in her eyes. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Kara, or maybe Maggie, but she’s scared out of her mind, and she doesn’t think she’ll feel better until she sees that Kara’s okay with her own two eyes.

“Yeah,” Alex says, smiling. “She’s going to be a little out of it because of the pain meds and the anaesthesia, but I know you want to see her and she’ll definitely want to see you. Come along.”

“Thank you,” she breathes, her heart already feeling lighter.

***

When Kara wakes up, Alex is fiddling with a bag full of fluid next to her bed, and there’s a literal angel holding her hand. She’s only awake for a second, but the girl sitting next to her bed looks nothing short of heaven-sent. She wants to ask Alex who this is, and why she’s holding her hand, but she’s still feeling fuzzy and before she knows it, she’s asleep again.

***

When Alex enters Kara’s room, her sister’s awake and turns to her with wide eyes.

“Alex!” she whispers. Or at least, tries to. Suffice it to say her whisper is loud enough to cause Lena, who’s standing over by the window, to turn around and grin at her. Kara tugs on Alex’s lab coat when she’s close enough. “Alex, who is that? I’ve been staring at her for _ages_ and she’s beautiful, but who is she?” Her eyes go rapidly to and from Lena.

The question causes Lena to stop coming over to the bed, and she shoots Alex a short, panicked look, until Alex mouths _temporary, don’t worry,_ and she visibly calms down. She keeps her distance, though, because Kara is still looking at Alex, waiting for an answer.

“That’s Lena, Kara.”

“Lena?! My best friend, Lena?” Kara looks back at Lena, absolutely starstruck. “When did Lena get so _hot,_ Alex?”

“Lena, your _girlfriend,_ Lena, you mean? I’m not comfortable commenting on her hotness, Kara.”

“My _girlfriend_? There’s no way, Alex. I mean – it’s not – there’s no – no.”

“It’s true, Kara. Also – she can hear you.”

At that, Kara blushes. “Oh, God.”

Lena smiles at her ridiculous girlfriend. “It’s okay, babe. I think you’re hot, too.”

Kara’s eyes go even bigger.

“Alex, did you hear that?”

***

Kara falls asleep shortly after, and Lena and Alex both burst out laughing.

“That was hilarious,” Lena says, “Please tell me that she’s still going to be like that when she wakes up again?”

Alex giggles. “Oh yeah, Kara’s going to be making us laugh for a while still.”

“ _Yes_!”

***

“You’re really my girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“We’re dating?”

“Yes.”

“Do we kiss?”

Lena leans forward, and Kara’s eyes nearly bug out of her head. “Yes,” Lena whispers against her lips, and Kara closes the gap for a short, chaste kiss.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah,” Lena replies, a dopey grin on her face.

“Do we – have we – I mean – what about – have we done, you know, more than – just, uh, kissing?”

At that, Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s neck, making her girlfriend shiver. “Yes.”

“Oh, God,” Kara says, pulling at Lena until she’s on the bed with her. “I can’t believe this is my life.”

“That’s just the pain meds talking, babe.”

“Nope. Pretty sure I’d be amazed by you anyway.”

“You’re ridiculous, and I love you,” Lena says, snuggling into Kara’s side.

“We’ve said _I love you_?!”

***

“Lee, you know what’s kind of messed up?”

Lena’s still lying next to Kara on her hospital bed, carding her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, and Kara’s murmuring into her neck.

“What’s messed up?”

“Pencils.”

“Pencils?”

“Yeah. I mean, like, we cut down trees, right, and we make pencils? And then we _stuff_ the part of the tree with the _charred remains_ of _another_ tree, and – you get it, right? It’s messed up!”

Lena does her best not to giggle, and just keeps threading her fingers through blonde locks.

“Yeah, babe, it is.”

“I knew you were my soulmate.”

***

“Hey, Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“When I first woke up, I thought you were an angel.”

“You must’ve been really groggy, then.”

“Nah. I still think so, now.”

***

Kara opens her eyes to find Lena at her side, sleeping half on top of her, softly snoring against her abdomen. She runs her hand through her girlfriend’s hair, smiling. Alex comes into the room then, going to check Kara’s chart.

“How’re you feeling, Kar?”

“Good, not groggy at all.”

“Great! That means the last of the drugs are out of your system. Your cast?”

“A little itchy,” Kara says, frowning as she scratches at the top of her cast. This is going to be so annoying.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about that, sorry,” Alex says, smirking.

“What kind of doctor are you, anyway?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I’m going to get mom to sign the discharge papers, and then you can go home tomorrow.”

Kara smiles.

“Thanks, Alex.”

Alex points at Lena. “She’s all tuckered out, huh?”

Kara scratches at the back of Lena’s head. “Yeah, I guess I’m exhausting when I’m high.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Alex says, smirking again, and with that, she’s out the door.

“Wait, Alex! What’d I do? Alex! Alex!”

***

“You good, Kara? Have you got enough pillows? Can I get you some more blankets? Are there enough marshmallows in your hot chocolate? Do you need – “

“Lena.”

Lena freezes where she’s been pacing the length of the living room, and looks at Kara, frazzled. “Yeah?”

Kara’s set up on the couch, her leg resting on like four pillows on the coffee table, covered in blankets, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

“I’m good. I only need one more thing.”

“What? What did I miss? Is it – “

“I need you to get your cute ass over here and cuddle me so we can start this movie.”

Lena smiles at her, and it’s adorable, and then she comes over to the couch. She sits down next to Kara and burrows into her side.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Now that you’re here? I couldn’t be better.”

***

Kara’s arms look _unfairly_ good when she’s using crutches, and Lena isn’t having any of it.

“Nah-uh, Kara Danvers. You are going back upstairs, and you are putting on a shirt with _sleeves._ ”

Kara looks bewildered. “What’s wrong with this one?”

“Your biceps are distracting on a normal day, Kara. Right now? I can barely remember my own name.”

“Ah. And if you’re going to be carrying my books all day, you deserve to be able to remember your name?” Kara leans against the kitchen counter and beckons Lena closer to her. She wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, pressing their bodies together, and kisses Lena’s forehead. “You’re adorable.”

“Your amazing arms are a real problem, Kara.”

“I adore you.”

“Pairing them with those eyes _does not_ help.”

“Okay, I’ll change. But you’re getting me a shirt. I’m not going back upstairs on these things, my arms are killing me.”

“Your arms are killing _me,_ ” Lena mumbles, and Kara giggles.

“I love you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

***

“My leg is itchy.”

“I can’t scratch it for you, Kara.”

“You can distract me, though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Get over here and kiss me, Lena Luthor.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and send me prompts!
> 
> bi-genius on Tumblr :)


End file.
